Displacement
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: A cracktastic pairing written for a crack pairing round robin on Slash Haven. The intrepid director of GJ has tried for months to get information from an inmate in a rehabilitation center. But wait...he doesn't know? Then why does she keep going back?


_A cookie that I wrote for a crack shipping round robin on KP/. Thought that it was strange enough to post on here and see what y'all thought of it. Cracktastic pairing for the win! Hehehe... It may or may not make sense, but it's certainly something that's never been done before._

_Hope you all enjoy this bit of strangeness.  
_

* * *

Dr. Director walked through the rehabilitation center with sharp, even strides. In her right hand was a folder, the left formed into a fist, her face set in a determined stare forward.

She usually came to this facility late for numerous reasons. One, it was a lot more secure and easier to prevent run-ins with family members of other patients than the person she was here to visit. It was always a bother to have anyone see her and give her brother the chance to discover her activities. Goodness knows she had been working on this subject too long for it to fail with his interference.

Two, most of the late-night staff were too concerned with reading the latest gossip mid-shift to even do more than give her a glance before they continued their quest in learning what Britina had eaten that afternoon and who failed the fashion report. Nothing satisfied them more than seeing a celebrity fail, Betty thought. Her face twitched into a smirk for a split second before resuming the mostly emotionless stare.

And third, it helped her to combat the constant unsettling insomnia that she suffered from. It helped to calm her somehow, to focus and give her a way to feel that she was actually doing something with her time. Though that brought on the unsettling thoughts about why she was still doing this.

The subject that she was focused on was prisoner/patient #3496783, villain name Gill. He was an amphibious villain that preferred to stay close to the Wannaweep area and had a peculiar grudge against Ronald Stoppable of Team Possible. That part reminded her of her brother, the unerring stubbornness that possessed him driving him toward a foolish goal. He had mutagenic powers that he utilized through the sludge that he excreted or regurgitated onto his intended victim along with the ability to breathe in water and, what she was most interested in, survive extremely contaminated environments. Gemini had taken to playing dirty and booby trapping his lairs with radioactive materials as a nasty surprise for when Global Justice got there. It was likely some sort of attempt to get at her.

She had been interviewing the subject in hopes of finding out the secret to how he was mutated like that. Three visits in, it became extremely clear that it was all genetic and environmental. Gil didn't even have a clue as to how it worked, calling the radioactive run-off from the science camp 'mutagenic gunk'. Her best bet would be to focus on examining his genetic profile and finding the environmental factors that would result in the desired effect.

Betty wasn't sure why she kept coming back at all and it bothered her greatly that she didn't know why.

Rounding the last familiar corridor, she came to the coded lock at the end of the hallway. She entered the 4-digit code into the keypad and heard the characteristic 'click' of the door as it unlocked itself and allowed her entry. Taking a quick calming breath, she was surprised to find that she had unconsciously started to straighten her hair and smooth out the wrinkles in her outfit. A frown sat on her face for a second at the strange actions before she once again set her face into interview mode and entered the room.

It was a simple room that had been modified to better suit the occupant. There was a small one-person bed on the left with a tiny nightstand that held a simple battery-operated lamp. The wallpaper was a soothing blue color to help keep the occupant's mind calmer than it usually was and a chair sat along the wall that had a pile of towels on it. The thing that truly seemed out of place was the large vat of water that had been installed. It took up half of the room and was specially installed to help the occupant of the room stay happy and feel more at home.

The occupant in question was doing laps inside the vat. Betty walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She took her folder of the regular reports and set them on the bed before she walked over to the tank. As she watched Gil flip and dive easily through the water even in his unmutated body, she wondered if he could see her. The research had indicated that some of the mutations had become permanent in the boy. Could he have kept his clear underwater eyelids? Was he watching her watching him? Another pass and a quick meeting of gazes told her that he could most certainly see her through the clear walls of the pool.

Gil did a flip out of the water, splashing some water over the side in front of Betty before he swam for the ladder of the pool. He had realized that he had been caught and was climbing out. It must have ruined his fun to have her notice that he could still see.

"I see that you were oogling me again," the young adult laughed as he descended the ladder. As his feet hit the floor of his room, he added, "You should probably take a picture; it'll last longer."

Betty didn't know why, but she suddenly found herself feeling defensive, her fists closing and her face flushing uncharacteristically.

"I was doing no such thing," she tried to say evenly, her voice betraying her as it wavered with embarrassment. What was there to be embarrassed about?

Gil shrugged and walked over to the chair. "Whatever." He took a towel off of the pile and began to wipe himself off. "Stupid docs...they'll give me the water but not my real body!" Betty knew what was coming next. "You know, if you would pull some strings, I might be--"

"You know I cannot do that, Gil," Betty responded as always, grateful to hear that her voice was once again obeying her. "It is against--"

"Policy," Gil finished with a grumble. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Can't blame a guy for trying though." He tossed the soggy towel to the side and flopped himself out on the bed. Betty took a seat on the end of the bed and picked up the sheaf of papers from where she had left them.

She cleared her throat, her signal to him that she was about to start the routine readback of his results when he interrupted her.

"Why do you keep coming back?"

Betty blinked, surprised. He'd never interrupted her since she had started doing this several weeks ago. "Mr. Moss, you know full well that those of us at GJ find your mutations to be ideal for research. The possibilities that they hold for--"

"No!" She was once again taken aback at not being interrupted once, but twice by Gil. "I mean why do you keep coming here to interview me? You're the head of GJ! You **must** have something better to do than interview me in the middle of the night. So _why do it_?"

The director of GJ felt a sudden surge of petty defiance rise in her. "Why should it matter to you, number 1794531?" she asked coldly.

Gil sat up in his bed and gave her a strange look. "That's not my number."

Her face fell a little and her eye opened in shock. He was right. That wasn't his number. That was Gemini's number. Why had she...?

While Gil pulled himself over to the edge of his bed next to her, she tried to compose herself again. "Who did you just confuse me for?" he asked, trying to get her to look him in the eye.

"No one." She simply tried to brush it off and start back on the report, but was taken aback when he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"NO! Tell me who you confused me for. Tell me who you _keep_ confusing me for!" he snarled. His eyes were flashing, the wild stare he was giving her sending excited shivers down Betty spine.

"My brother..." she whispered. With a slight twinge of excitement and fear, she realized why she had been coming to see him. He had the same look...

"Uh-huh. Right," Gil sneered, releasing her shoulders. "A bit of misplaced guilt? Wanna save me from villainy? Destruction? Feeling guilty about your brother--"

He was cut off by Betty's hands resting themselves on his hovering arms. "This time, you're the one that's wrong," she said, almost too quiet to hear. Betty looked up into his still defiant face and took a shaky breath.

Here it was right before her. The dirty truth, exposed before her. She had been deluding herself, thinking these were simple visits to a minor criminal in hopes of finding some sort of use for his mutations. His eyes glistened, the bright glint in them feeling so familiar to her. It was just like her brother, she had finally discerned. He reminded her of Gemini so much.

Her hands trailed up his arms, one resting behind his head and the other taking hold on his shoulder.

The spirit that kept him going even in defeat...

She began to pull him towards her, keeping a fairly loose grip in case he didn't want to.

The determination that was almost psychotic in nature...

Gil realized what she was doing. He hesitated only a moment before he smirked and slid his arms around her.

The smug superiority...

They were face-to-face now, her eye examining his, looking for any sign of resistance. It didn't surprise her for a second that he was just as involved in this as she was.

Those firey eyes...

Their lips finally met after waiting for what seemed like several minutes. As her head shifted to the side to get at a better angle, one more thought made it through her now-hazy mind before she forgot how to think completely.

They tasted the same, too.


End file.
